MMZX: Emergance of Model Y
by ZekeSword
Summary: Takes place immediately after the events of ZXA, a new Biometal wielder gone Maverick, and what is Master Thomas's plan?  What is Master Mikhial going to do about it?  What happened to Model Z?  VentxPrairie, OCxAshe.  Rated T for romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hello it's me again! Yes, I've actually made a ZX story. I'm still going to work on my BN fanfic, don't worry about that.

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CANON CHARACTERS, ALL RIGHTS GO TO CAPCOM!** (OC's are mine however)

Let the Megamerging madness start!

* * *

A man that appeared 16 years of age was running from the mass destruction that was occurring in the nearby building. The man had black shoes, white cargo pants, bright grey shirt with black overcoat with sky blue hair and cobalt blue eyes. His name is Ferme. The perpetrator of the attack was Mega Man Model D, the wielder, the Model W obsessed Vils. Vils has been seeking the fragments of the Model W despite its destruction as Ouroboros at the hands of Mega Man Model A and Mega Man Model ZX. The man ran into another nearby building which contained a special metal, although nobody knows what it is other than Master Mikhial of the Sage Trinity.

"Wonder if I'll be able to be safe in here?" Ferme wondered aloud, but his answer came with a Buster-shot from Vils, barely missing him, and destroying a portion of the building Ferme's inside of. _This madman must be stopped! But… I donno how to fight a Mega Man…_ Suddenly, he found himself dodging an explosion, flying him into a room with a lone crate. "Arrgh! That could've gone better…" Ferme looked over at the crate. _That looks kinda important…what to do with it though?_ Suddenly, he heard some sort of voice in his head.

_"Hey! Psst! Hey!"_ The voice called.

"Who are you?" Ferme interrogated, "and why are you trying to talk to me at a time like this!"

_"I'm Biometal Model Y,"_ the voice answered, _"and I'm trying to tell you that you're my Biomatch!"_

"Biomatch!" Ferme said shocked, "You're saying I'm a Mega Man!"

_"That's exactly what I'm saying!"_ Biometal Y said, _"Let's defeat that other Mega Man by Megamerging!"_

"Alright… I'll give it a shot," Ferme said quietly, then shouted, "MEGAMERGE!"

"_Biolink established,"_ Biometal Y scripted, _"M.E.G. online!"_ Biometal Y immediately broke out of the crate, and fused with Ferme, resulting in the Mega Man state. This incluced a grey jumpsuit with black boots and gold ankle rings, white belt-like structure with blue lights, black forearm pieces with golden tips and blue lights, a black open jacket, and a black helmet that wore a V-shaped front, and a grey V on the edge which flew off a bit. with a blue triangular gem, holding a blue sword in the shape of a diamond. "Whoa…what is this…power?"

_"It's the power of the Megamerge,"_ Biometal Y answered, _"Now let's kick some evil Mega Man butt!"_

"Agreed," Ferme acknowlaged as he jumped out of the building and landed in front of the Rival Mega Man.

"Oh what's this?" Vils said mockingly, "Another Mega Man?"

"That's gonna beat you down!" Ferme shot back, "You're a madman, and most likely a Maverick, so I'm going to carry out the duty of the ancient Maverick Hunters, and take you down!"

"Oh, such an unwise statement," Vils said as he drew his red sword and threw it at Ferme, only for it to meet Ferme's Y-Sword. Ferme struggled it to fling in another direction. The Megamerged version of Model D is very abstract, including a black jumpsuit, navy boots with gold ankle rings, navy forearm plates with dark green orbs and golden tips, and a navy helmet with two humps on the sides, tipped with dark green orbs, a black stripe going down the center of the helmet ending in a triangle, splitting the red visor, and blue-grey hair spewing out the back of the helmet.

"I don't believe I'm 'just another Mega Man'," Ferme retorted as he dashed up and slashed several times, and subconsciously transformed his left arm into a black and grey arm cannon, while still carrying the Y-Sword in his right hand, and fired and full-auto assault, knocking Vils to the ground.

"Gah! You're stronger than I thought!" Vils shouted in surprise and distain, "Very well, I'll retreat for now, but you'd best be on guard for our next battle." Vils teleported out. Ferme looked down at the arm cannon that he unknowingly brandished.

"What is this?" he asked.

_"That's the Y-Buster,"_ Model Y answered, _"I think that Model D and myself hold the same weaponry, but different special abilities."_

"What might ours be?" Ferme asked curiously.

_"We can create an energy barrier,"_ Model Y explained, _"The Y-Barrier!"_ Ferme became puzzled.

"How do we do that?" Ferme asked, "Just take a defensive position?"

_"Not exactly,"_ Model Y explained, _"It has to be generated by either our Y-Buster or our Y-Sword. In other words, we do take a defensive position, and power up either our Y-Buster or Y-Sword to activate the Y-Barrier."_

"Therefore there must be special positions the Y-Sword and Y-Buster need to be in to activate the Y-Barrier," Ferme reasoned.

_"Yes, which determines how the Y-Barrier will protect you,"_ Model Y answered, _"If you take a defensive position and raise the Y-Buster or Y-Sword over your head, the Y-Barrier will encompass you, but can't take excessive damage. If you cross the Y-Sword across you or shove the Y-Buster out, you'll receive a half-barrier protecting you in front, which can take considerable amounts of damage for you."_

"Interesting, so a trade off," Ferme commented, "Does it matter which weapon I use?"

_"No, but it does set you up for what you want to counterattack with, and helps with spacing sometimes,"_ Model Y replied, _"For example, using the Y-Sword will allow the barrier to be tighter, while the Y-Buster allows the barrier to be wider."_

"I see, well then, let's get moving," Ferme said, and dashed off.

[Later, Floating Ruins area]

"Whoo," Ferme commented, "Quite a road we've traveled in just one day." He looked around at the various pieces of ground floating in the sky. "Amazing that the ground and sky could become one."

"AAAAAHHHH!" a high pitched, feminine voice tore through the area. Ferme's attention was immediately directed to the mystery girl in distress.

_I gotta do something about that,_ Ferme thought, and jumped in the direction of the scream. Coming to a large bowl-like ground piece, he saw a red and black Mega Man with a baby blue ponytail, and attacking it, none other than the Mega Man Model D.

"Great…" Ferme commented aloud, then noticed the defending Mega Man was seriously hurt, and nearly destroyed. _The idiot would NOT… he would NOT be THAT stupid UNLESS he is Maverick…_ Ferme quickly jumped into the fight, and used the Y-Barrier just as Vils jumped and came down with his blade, blocking it.

"Gah! Who!" Vils grunted, and looked to see Ferme behind a blue barrier with brighter blue waves pulsing over it. Vils growled lowly at the sight, "You again…"

"Vils!" Ferme called out as the barrier came down, "You wouldn't DARE to attack the FEMALE Mega Man unless you WERE Maverick!"

"Fool!" Vils spat, "Unlike you, who is WEAK-MINDED with that STUPID code, I don't give a dang who I fight, I'll kick their butts regardless!"

"Then I'll just have to teach you the code of CHIVALRY!" Ferme retorted, and shot Vils several times with the Y-Buster, then dashed up and gave Vils a slash combo, sending Vils into the opposing wall with a finishing slash.

"Graah! I'll remember this, Ferme!" Vils grunted, "I'll make you pay!" Vils teleported out. The female Mega Man was at a loss for words at the exchange between Ferme and Vils.

"Umm… th-thank you…" she stammered.

"No problem," Ferme said, "He's an idiot, and I don't like seeing girls in danger of death, or any kind for that matter." He turned around and saw how badly damage she was. She was losing her balance, which Ferme caught on to, and grabbed her shoulders. "Easy now…" She found that she couldn't stand, and had to lean against Ferme. She was a head shorter than Ferme, so her head hit his chest perfectly. _Great Ferme, you have a near-dead girl with no known way of getting her medical treatment… any great ideas? Not likely… this sucks pond water…_ Suddenly, the girl's communicator went off.

"Ashe?" an elderly voice called, "Ashe? Have you defeated the Model D?" Ferme traced the sounds to the girl's helmet, and tried talking into it.

"Model D has escaped, and Ashe is in bad shape," Ferme answered.

"Wh-who?" the voice stuttered in surprise, "Who are you?" Ferme sighed.

"I'm Ferme, wielder of Model Y," Ferme answered, "I sent Vils packing after seeing Ashe in trouble."

"Model Y!" the voice shouted in utter surprise, "I'm teleporting both of you to the Guardian's base for Ashe to be treated, and Vent will debriefed."

"Hold up," Ferme said cautiously, "Who are you?"

"I'm Master Mikhial," the voice answered, "and answering your next questions, Vent is the wielder of Model X and ZX, and yes, I know about your Biometal."

"Okay," Ferme sighed in relief, "Transfer us out." Ashe and Ferme teleported out.

* * *

Whoo! Insta-OCxAshe wins! Don't worry, I'll try to make all personalities show as much as possible. Next chapter: Vent's introduction, Prairie's return, and Mikhial's explanation!


	2. Chapter 2

Yeeaaah, here's chapter 2! I'm still working on the other fic, no worries. Starting right after this:

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CANON CHARACTERS, ALL RIGHTS GO TO CAPCOM!** (OC's are mine however)

NOW we get to start the...drama?

* * *

After Ferme turned Ashe over to the doctors, who aleady de-Megamerged, de-Megamerged himself and headed over to the bridge of the Guardian's base. There, he came across a man with long brown hair with a blue jacket and a blond-haired girl in pink clothing.

"Hello Ferme," the man said, "Master Mikhail told us about you."

"I'm sure he did," Ferme replied sarcastically, "he told me that you were going to debrief me."

"So he did," the man said, "You must already know my name then."

"Is it Vent?" Ferme asked, remembering Master Mikhail's words.

"Yes," Vent answered and gestured over to the girl, "and her name is Prairie."

"Hello, nice to meet you," Prairie greeted, "Thank you for helping Ashe, maybe she'll actually join the Guardians now."

"Anyways," Vent continued, "you already know about the Model D, yes?"

"Yes, I fought him right after I found Model Y," Ferme replied.

"I see, well we have some more information about Model D," Vent said.

"Really?" Ferme said with sudden interest.

"Model D," Prairie cut in, "seems to be known as the Rival Mega Man, taking after a Reploid that fought the ancient Maverick Hunters a number of times second only to Sigma."

"I see," Ferme processed the information.

"We've also taken a look at the styles of Models D and Y, and found that they both share similar attributes, sporting both a sword and a buster," Vent explained, "The only difference is Model Y can utilize a barrier. That's all we know at this point."

"You don't know who created it?" Ferme asked.

"We're still working on that," Prairie answered, "We believe that Master Thomas was behind it, seeing as only Master Mikhail is in charge of Legion now, and has condemned Master Thomas for following in Master Albert's path."

"I see," Ferme processed the information.

"We're heading for Legion HQ now," Vent added, "Master Mikhail wants to talk to you in person."

"Alright," Ferme acknowlaged.

"We won't get there for a while yet, so enjoy yourself for the time being," Prairie said.

"Some personal comments for me," Vent piped up, "As a Mega Man, I think you should consider joining up with the Guardians for one, and on a more immediate note, I think you should visit Ashe. You are the one that saved her after all, I'm sure she'll have quite a bit to say, being a tomboy and all."

"You talk about Ashe being a tomboy as if it's a bad thing," Prairie commented teasingly at Vent. Vent laughed.

"Come on! I didn't mean it like that," Vent argued, "She's just a sister to me that's all."

_Sister?_ Ferme thought, _Oh crap, I have to watch myself now!_ He slipped away from Vent and Prairie, who shifted from teasing to flirting. Ferme walked do the room Ashe was staying in, conscious.

"Hey," Ferme said, getting Ashe's attention, "you alright?" Ashe looked at him for a minute then looked down.

"I-I'm fine…" Ashe replied softly, "th-thank you…"

"No problem," Ferme said, "What caused that to happen anyway?" Ashe looked away.

"I was fighting Mavericks that were attacking a weapons cache," she explained, "leading the attack was that Model D."

"I see," Ferme processed the information.

"He just seemed to be able to avoid most of my attacks…" Ashe mentioned, apparently not used to being shown up by others. Ferme walked closer and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay," Ferme said, attempting to comfort Ashe's apparently bruised dignity, "We're not invincible, I'm sure there'll be something that I just won't be able to beat. Besides, I fought Model D once already, which for both of us was the first time we fought a Mega Man, so I was able to catch him off-guard. Now I'm sure you'll fare better after living through him." Ashe looked up at him, surprised at the absence of bragging.

"Uh-uum…" Ashe started, but had no idea what to say, thus blushing and looking away.

_Whoa, is she blushing?_ Ferme thought frantically, _I don't know if I should be happy or scared…_ The frantic thoughts that whipped around in Ferme's head caused him to blush as well. "Uhh…" _Don't start going off in your own happy alternate reality now Ferme…you know very well what happens when you do that…_ Suddenly, a voice bounded into his thoughts.

"Hey, we're almost at Legion HQ," the voice said, apparently belonging to Vent, "I suggest you stop flirting with Ashe." Ferme whipped around to retort, while Ashe turned away.

"And you're allowed to flirt with Prairie?" Ferme retorted, "Pardon me if I'm wrong, but I believe there's a double-standard here."

"That's where you're wrong," Vent escalated the situation, "You see, Prairie and I are actually…involved, and you and Ashe, are not." Ferme didn't seem to be phased by this revelation at all, rather he simply switched tactics.

"Ha, and you think what of Ashe and me?" Ferme challenged, "What? C'mon, say it!" Vent was suddenly caught on the defensive, unaware of the boldness and steadfastness Ferme carried within him until just then, "I don't hear anything, could it be that you're a little protective?" Ferme strolled up to Vent in an egging fashion, "Or maybe you don't think it'd work out, and you want to protect Ashe's heart?"

"Okay, you got me, it's a little of both…" Vent finally said with a bruised dignity due to someone younger than himself actually beat him in a verbal battle, "Anyways, you might want to get to the transerver."

"Alright, boss," Ferme said sarcastically and went out of the room. Vent side-stepped out of his way and turned back to Ashe, who has been whimpering throughout the match.

"You okay?" Vent said suddenly concerned.

"You…" Ashe began, "You didn't have to do that…"

"I only wanted to protect you…" Vent said calmly, attempting to justify himself.

"W-well I think you went too far," Ashe shot back, "I…I…I-I think I actually like him…" Vent looked down, suddenly guilty for what he did to Ferme.

"…I'm sorry, Ashe…" Vent finally said after a moment.

"Such a guy…" Ashe commented, "you try too hard…" Vent had to laugh at the comment, knowing how true it held, no matter if he wanted to deny it or not.

[Legion HQ]

Ferme teleported into the main room of the Legion HQ, which was empty other than an old, hunchback man, apparently Master Mikhail.

"Hello," Mikhail said, "you must be Ferme?"

"Yes, that's right," Ferme confirmed.

"Good, good. I have brought you here personally so that I could tell you about Model Y in person," Mikhail explained.

"Okay, that'd be good to know," Ferme commented.

"You see, I created Model Y in response to Master Thomas going on the path Master Albert had gone on, personally I wouldn't put it past Thomas as the creator of Model D," Mikhail explained, "Back on topic, Mega Man Model Y would also be known as; 'The Final Mega Man'. In other words, you are the Mega Man that will end this stupid 'Game of Destiny' for all time."

"Really?" Ferme processed the information, "That's an interesting purpose."

"I want all this 'Maverick' and 'Model W' business to end, and thus I created Model Y," Mikhail continued, "password being; '_Denique Solutio_' or 'Final Solution'. I found the data to create Model Y, by finding the data of an ancient Reploid that never left his capsule. He was called 'Y', created by an unnamed scientist and created to be the solution to an unnamed cause, perhaps to end all evil."

"Hm, I see," Ferme commented.

"I know Thomas is, or will be, behind these new Maverick attacks," Mikhail said, "fulfill your purpose, stop Thomas, and the Game of Destiny!"

"Alright, I will," Ferme complied, "My family was killed by a green Mega Man, I shall seek my revenge at the same time." Mikhail perked up at Ferme mentioning 'green Mega Man'.

"'Green Mega Man'?" Mikhial repeated, "You mean Mega Man Model H, Aeolus, who's the most likely to win that 'Game of Destiny'. If you destroy him, then ending the 'Game of Destiny' will become that much more feasible."

"Aeolus, huh?" Ferme repeated, "I'll destroy him with pleasure." If Mikhail could wince at the statement, he wouldn't be able to hide it, but he maintained his composure regardless.

"You're done here," Mikhail concluded, and walked away, Ferme teleported out.

* * *

Ahh, always good to toss in some drama, and a sinister tone from Ferme lol, I just couldn't resist XP Reviews are appriciated! Next chapter: FermexAshe gets rolling, beginning of evil Mega Men encounters!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! Been a bit, but finally updated this fic! Epicness galore maybe? Anyways...

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CANON CHARACTERS, ALL RIGHTS GO TO CAPCOM!** (OC's are mine however)

Battles shall begin...? NOW!

* * *

Ferme teleported in the Guardian's base, being met by Prairie and Vent.

"Master Mikhail must've given you some sort of mission, has he?" Vent asked. Ferme nodded.

"I see, well what do you wish to do?" Vent offered. Ferme walked over to a conveniently placed map.

"Hmm…" Ferme hummed as he panned over the map. He raised his right arm when his Biometal appeared above him.

"Ferme, I seem to know where Mega Man energy signatures are," Model Y said, out loud.

"First time you spoke aloud huh?" Ferme commented.

"So that's your Biometal eh?" Vent observed.

"You can read Mega Man energy signatures?" Prairie asked.

"Yes," Model Y replied, "Ferme, I sense one at the Scrapyard!"

"That isn't too far by air," Vent commented.

"You want to go there then?" Prairie asked as Model Y disappeared and Ferme nodded.

"Why are you so interested in the Mega Men?" Vent asked as Prairie ordered the crew to plot the course.

"Let's just say that the programming of Model Y is to end the Game of Destiny," Ferme replied, "and also I have personal reasons for taking up on this mission."

"Oh?" Vent's interest was peaked.

"The only way to totally end the Game of Destiny," Ferme continued, "is not only to destroy the Model W, but to eliminate the four Mega Men that would continue the legacy of the Game of Destiny; Models P, F, L, and H." Ferme put negative emphasis on 'H'.

"I see, so Model Y was designed to eliminate those Mega Men," Vent processed the information.

"Yes," Ferme confirmed and continued, "on top of that, Model Y is also created to end evil, such as to eliminate Model D."

"I see," Vent said. Suddenly, Ashe hobbled into the room. Ferme ran up to her to catch her. Vent smiled, remembering Ashe's feelings about Ferme, _Heh, guess I don't need to be so protective of her anymore. Ferme'll do that job just fine, I'll just need to focus on my Prairie… even though Prairie wasn't ever really the same after…that thing happened…_ Ashe looked up into Ferme's eyes and blushed, Ferme did likewise.

"Uhh… thank you, Ferme…" Ashe said nervously and her head fell into his chest.

"Y-you're welcome…" Ferme replied, "…a-are you okay?" Ashe wrapped her arms around Ferme, fearing more than falling over.

"…No…" Ashe mumbled. Vent was getting concerned now, not about Ferme, rather about Ashe.

_This isn't like her…_ Vent thought, _Not like her at all… what the heck happened to her? No, that's the wrong question…what the heck did that MODEL D do to her!_

"Ashe?" Ferme asked, "What's wrong?" Even Ferme knew there was something wrong with Ashe, just the sheer fact that she's a Mega Man really is lopsided by the behavior displayed, according to Ferme. Ferme held Ashe tightly, knowing she needed someone to help her. "Ashe? What's wrong?" He held her patiently as the Guardian Base flew to the Scrapyard.

"Umm…" Prairie nervously said to Ferme, "We're at the appointed destination… I don't know how you'll proceed with your mission in that state." Model A appears over Ashe.

"I think she'll be better if she goes on a mission with you Ferme," Model A suggested, "She's been like this since her battle against Model D, maybe a simpler mission might restore some of her original personality."

"Let's give it a try," Ferme said as he walked Ashe to the transerver, and Model A disappeared.

"A-are you sure that's wise!" Vent suddenly outbursted, "You basically taking a liability with you for your primary mission, are you ready to face heightened difficulties!"

"I really don't have a choice in the matter," Ferme replied, "because she's attached to me, and I really don't have the heart to yank her off, especially in the state she's in." He looked down at her, bent over and bent knees, her face planted in his chest. "Transport now." Ferme and Ashe teleported down to the Scrapyard, where Ashe was still clinging onto him. Ferme patted Ashe to get her attention. "Hey, we gotta Megamerge now and do some fighting. Would you please let go?" Slowly and reluctantly, Ashe complied and released him. They both Megamerge and move toward the Mega Man energy signature. Ashe seemed a little slower than Ferme, but she kept up with him. They came to a clearing where the signature was strong, but there was no Mega Man in sight other than Ashe and Ferme. "Hmm… there should be one around here…" Just then, red eyes glowed from the shadows and energy kunais were shot at the duo, catching them off-guard. A purple mechanical being of the Mega Man kind stepped out of the shadows.

"ERROR HAS OCCURRED IN OPERATION TO REMAIN SECRET IN THE SCRAPYARD AREA," it said monotonously and robotic-like, "ANOMALY DOES NOT COMPUTE, ANOMALY DOES NOT COMPUTE, INPUT DATA?"

"Sinaraq…" Ashe said under her breath, but Ferme heard her.

"I am Ferme," Ferme responded to Sinaraq's request, "the Final Mega Man, Model Y, which is equipped to locate Mega Men such as Sinaraq." He quickly got the idea of how Sinaraq's mind worked, so he modeled how he talked to fit Sinaraq's style. "In particular, Model Y can track down Mega Men Models P, F, L, and H. Input data?" Ashe, despite the state she was in, had to give Ferme a queer look at the way he was talking to Sinaraq.

"CODENAME: SINARAQ, SHADOW MEGA MAN, MODEL P," he answered, "SINARAQ WANTED TO RETURN TO SILENCE AND SECLUSION AFTER SINARAQ'S LAST DEFEAT TO MEGA MAN MODELS A AND ZX."

"Sinaraq," Ferme began, "Ferme needs to fulfill his programming to defeat the four Mega Men of which he has already listed. Ferme's procession of this is to take each Mega Man's Biometal. Will Sinaraq cooperate? Input response." Sinaraq appeared as though he was contemplating his response.

"SINARAQ WILL RELINQUISH BIOMETAL MODEL P," Sinaraq replied, "BUT FERME NEEDS TO DEFEAT SINARAQ IN COMBAT, IN RETURN, NOBODY WILL CONTACT SINARAQ IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM INDEFINATELY. INPUT RESPONSE."

"Ferme accepts this proposal," Ferme accepted.

"RESPONSE ACCEPTED," Sinaraq said, "TARGET: FINAL MEGA MAN, MODEL Y, AQUIRED. COMMENCE COMBAT PROCEDURE? INPUT RESPONSE."

"Commence at will," Ferme replied as he drew into a fighting stance and drew his Y-Sword.

"RESPONSE ACCEPTED," Sinaraq said and drew into a fighting stance, "COMMENCE COMBAT!" Sinaraq dashed up to Ferme, who gave a quick slash, knocking Sinaraq back quite a bit. Sinaraq disappeared as soon as he recovered. Ferme looked around for a second, then brandished his Y-Buster and raised it over his head and powered up his Y-Barrier. Sinaraq attacked a second later, ramming head-first into the barrier, flying back on impact. Ferme saw this and fired a barrage of energy shots from his Y-Buster, sending Sinaraq into a dune of junk. "DAMAGE PERCENTAGE…78%! CURRENT CONDITIONS MAKE COMBAT ENGAGEMENT HAZARDOUS TO CONTINUE. SINARAQ WILL NOW RELINQUISH MODEL P." Sinaraq de-Megamerged and handed Ferme the Model P as he fell to his knees. Ferme came up to take it. "FERME… WILL FULFILL HIS ORIGINAL PROGRAMMING… WHAT DOES FERME INTEND TO DO ONCE THAT HAS BEEN ACHIEVED? INPUT DATA?" Ferme contemplated on the question as he looked at Ashe, who appeared that she wanted to cling onto him again.

"Perhaps," he began, "Ferme will spend a great deal of time taking down Mavericks, and spending much time with Ashe…" Ashe perked up, blushing.

"DATA PROCESSED," Sinaraq said, "FERME AND ASHE ARE ALLOWED TO LEAVE THE SCRAPYARD." He then fell flat on his stomach, signaling ultimate defeat.

"Thank you, Sinaraq," Ferme said quietly, "for being such a good sport…" He then contacted the Guardian Base, "Prairie? We're done here." Then he and Ashe teleported out, leaving the Biometal-less Sinaraq to retreat to the shadows.

* * *

Aww..! Isn't Ashe cute when she's gripping onto Ferme like that? XD Yes, it's a development of FermexAshe, and I'll develop more on VentxPrairie. Next chapter: Reasons of Ashe's behavior, second Mega Man encounter, and Vent goes to fight!


	4. Chapter 4

My sincerest apologies for the delay. A) writer's block and B) distractions so I'm back, and hopethat I'll be updating a little more often lol.

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CANON CHARACTERS, ALL RIGHTS GO TO CAPCOM!** (OC's are mine however)

Revelations begin!

* * *

Ferme and Ashe teleported back on the Guardian Base, un-Megamerged and Ashe clinging onto Ferme. Vent looked at them with extreme concern.

"Have you completed your mission?" Prairie asked, turning in her chair. Ferme nodded and with his free hand, held up the Biometal he won.

"Proof of my victory," Ferme replied, "Sinaraq was a good sport about it, all he really wanted is to be left alone after his defeat to the two of you." Vent nodded, then stepped forward. "I know what you're thinking about Vent. I'll find out about it, just relax." Ferme then took Ashe to the room she recovered in earlier. Ferme then sat Ashe down on the bed. "Ashe, not trying to complain or anything, but why are you doing this? Just out of curiosity." Ashe gripped tighter and sank herself in Ferme.

"I…I'm scared…" Ashe said, her voice muffled by Ferme's body.

"Let me see you," Ferme said, trying to get her to lift her head. She did raise her head. "Why are you scared?"

"Wh-when I fought Model D…" Ashe nervously replied, "he said that…I'm no good as a Mega Man because… I'm a girl… and he said that I'd only get in the way as a… dead man's plan… he said he'll kill me… to 'rid all of Albert's disgusting pieces of crap… including you, no—ESPECIALLY you'… I don't want to become like Albert or get in anyone's way…" She began to cry at the memory of Model D's callous and brutal mental assault. Ferme was outraged by this, that the Model D was capable of such interior destruction.

"Vils…" Ferme said softly, but not hiding extreme rage, tightening his hold of Ashe, "you've really… gone and done it now… Next time we meet, jerk, I won't be so light… how could a person be so…vile?" Ashe tightened her grip on Ferme, feeling his rage rising within him. A knock came from the door.

"Hey, Ferme," a voice called, identifiable as Vent, "got a minute?" Ferme attempted to quell his rage enough to talk to Vent without biting his head off. Ferme looked down at Ashe, who nodded and released him, as Ferme did likewise. Ferme then started to leave when Ashe gave one last remark.

"F-Ferme?" Ashe said, "i-is 'Vils' t-the wielder of M-Model D?"

"Yes," Ferme nearly spat, still trying to hold in his rage as he clenched his fists.

"I… I don't know what to do…" Ashe murmured helplessly. Ferme turned to her when she said this.

"As of right now, you don't need to do anything," Ferme stated sternly, "leave it all to me, like last time." He turned and left the room to immediately face Vent, and as quickly as Ferme faced Vent, Vent noticed Ferme's rage, undoubtably Ferme's efforts were inadequate to completely hide the rage.

"Face getting stuck?" Vent dumbly remarked.

"Aw, shut up!" Ferme snapped back, "just be glad you're NOT the reason for why my 'face getting stuck'."

"Okay okay," Vent caved, "who IS the reason then?" He soon regretted his words, as Ferme's facial expression made Vent's blood run cold. For all Vent knew it might've been Ferme's worst nemesis since kindergarden.

"Model D," Ferme stressed each syllable, "He's the reason why Ashe is acting this way." Vent stepped back at the apparent rage bubbling up within manifesting an exterior form, of the facial kind.

"We're in luck then," Vent said, quickly regaining his composure, "We've detected Mega Man-style brawling nearby, one might be Model D, and the other could be one of the four Mega Men you're hunting, so here's your chance."

"Make that five Mega Men now," Ferme said coldly and bumped Vent as he began walking, with whatever anger hasn't been withheld by his efforts, "I'm going down there to open up a can of crushtail on the both of them." Vent looked after him, troubled by such anger, and like anyone else, wondered what kind of information would incur such wrath. Ferme made his way to the transerver saying, "Prairie, I'm going down there to accomplish some tasks. Get me out if it turns ugly." He quickly Megamerged in preparation.

"Ferme, are you sure you'll be able to take them both on your own?" Prairie asked.

"He'll be fine," Vent answered for Ferme, walking up to Prairie, "He's gotta blow off a boatload of steam, and most likely he'll wind up taking them on one at a time since they're fighting. Ferme, some info to go. We've confirmed the Mega Men are Mega Man Model D, and Mega Man Model F. You've fought Model D a few times before, so I'll only explain Model F to you. Model F is wielded by a woman named Atlas, and she holds fire capabilities, and a firey personality comes with the package."

"No wonder they're fighting…" Ferme remarked.

"You'll be at the Oil Field area, so be prepared for some quicksand, hot air blasts, and the intense heat all around." Vent finished.

"I've got a lot of fire in me already," Ferme retorted, "it's called 'anger' and I'm not afraid to use it on the enemy, though I plan on saving it for Vils."

"Don't underestimate your enemy," Vent warned, "you might be angry, and you may think you'll destroy everyone because of it, but that very rage may be your downfall."

"I got it," Ferme groaned dismissively, "we done? I need to beat some Mega Man tail." Vent frowned at Ferme's lack of gratitude, but in his shoes would anyone?

"Yeah," Vent replied, "Prairie, transport him please?" Ferme was then teleported to the desert below. Prairie looked at Vent with deep concern.

"You think sending him was a good idea?" Prairie asked.

"Like I said, he'll be fine," Vent answered coolly, "he's packing enough rage to even toss Ouroboros crashing down ten times or more. He should be careful though."

"That's just it," Prairie pointed out, "what if he doesn't?" Vent was caught off-guard by the question. Her eyes said it all—she wanted him to fight again, she wanted him to do more than just sit around in the Guardian Base and do nearly nothing while the world was being ravaged by Mega Men, even if it was going to get him nearly killed. She wanted the madness to end, so she could finally have him settle down with her. She wanted him to do as much as possible to help end it if not end it himself. He knew her well enough to know that, but he also knew that things would be kind of difficult without Model Z to assist him. Vent chuckled.

"Guess I'll have to bail him out," Vent answered, "whether I would or not you'd make me…" Prairie laughed, knowing she could make him do anything she wanted to.

"Probably, because no matter how strong you are, you'll lose to me every time," Prairie joked. Meanwhile on the desert sands surrounded by a maze of derelict oil pipes, Ferme confronted Atlas. Atlas looked confused at Ferme's appearance.

"You look like you're gonna bust out of your Imperial pants," Atlas remarked, "out for blood?"

"Shut up!" Ferme snapped, "all I need from you is your Biometal, that is all. We can do this easy, or hard. Your call."

"You think you can just say that and succeed just because I'm a girl?" Atlas said enraged, "Model D has talked down on me because I'm a girl and I'd get in the way. Maybe he's right, but I don't care, and I won't let you do the same thing to me!"

"Calm down, he's the one I'm after, all I ask is to give me your Biometal, and I promise you he won't see tomorrow," Ferme proposed.

"What kind of crap are you trying to pull?" Atlas got defensive, "I don't think so, prepare for a fight for it!" Atlas whipped out her cannons and fired a barrage of thermal blasts. Ferme quickly whipped out his buster and activated his barrier to deflect the blasts.

"I'm not screwing around Atlas," Ferme said sternly, "don't make me hurt you."

"We'll see who's gonna get hurt!" Atlas challenged Ferme again, firing another barrage of thermal blasts. This time, Ferme jumped to avoid the attack, then striking down on her with his sword, hard.

"I tried to warn you," Ferme said resigned, "but you wouldn't listen."

"Okay okay," Atlas caved, "I'll give you the Model F… just don't kill me…"

"Hahaha," a familiar voice boomed, "I told her that she was weak! They don't call Biometal wielders 'Mega MEN' for nothing you know!" Ferme looked up to a high oil pipe and grimaced at what he saw.

"Vils…" Ferme spat, "if you're such a man, come down here and fight me like one!" Vils then got the most sinister smile, as if he was pleased by the challenge request by Ferme.

"Okay, I'll come to play…" Vils said playfully. He reared back his left arm as he brandished his buster. He then jumped and charged his buster screaming, "with my D-Crush!" When he neared the ground close to Atlas and Ferme, he drove his buster to the ground and fired, sending a massive wave of energy in all directions, sending Atlas and Ferme flying and the oil pipes broke and flew with Atlas and Ferme, kicking a massive amount of sand, creating a mini-sandstorm. Meanwhile, Ferme's signal was lost at the Guardian Base. Prairie attempted to initiate communications.

"Ferme?" Prairie asked, "Ferme, do you copy? Ferme?" She looked at Vent with a very worried expression. "He's not responding Vent… I lost his signal…hm? There's a small sandstorm on top of Ferme's last known position."

"That's a problem," Vent remarked, "I guess I'll have to go down there and check it out." Vent turned to go to the transerver when Prairie stopped him, she was holding out the Model P.

"Ferme left this here, I think you'll need it," Prairie said matter-of-factly. Vent smiled and accepted Prairie's gift. He then knelt down to her and kissed her on the lips. "Come back, okay? Even if you don't come back with Ferme at least get yourself back here…"

"I will," Vent promised, "and I'll get Ferme back too. Who knows how much worse Ashe can get if Ferme doesn't come back."

"Are you admitting your 'little sister' is in love with him?" Prairie implied.

"Yes I am," Vent stated, "and I don't want her in a deeper depressed state than she already is. Make sure Ashe stays in the room." Vent then went to the transerver. "Get me to his last known position."

"Roger," Prairie said as she teleported Vent down to the raging mini-sandstorm.

* * *

Well ain't that nice? Don't we love kniving jerks like Vils? Oh it'll get better. Next chapter: Vent and Ferme vs Vils!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh darn, I've been so evil to you people, sorry about that. ^^" I hope you are still interested XD

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CANON CHARACTERS, ALL RIGHTS GO TO CAPCOM!** (OC's are mine however)

Retribution shall begin... NOW! :3

* * *

Vent teleported not too far from the miniature sandstorm that Vils had kicked up, and Megamerged immediately. He saw a figure escaping the sandstorm and immediately ran to intercept.

"Hey!" Vent shouted, "You there!"

"Me?" the figure called back sinisterly, "Ah, you must be Vent, wielder of Model ZX, but where is Model ZX?" Vent recognized such a voice through process of elimination, for it was a male voice, and it didn't sound like Ferme by a long shot.

"It went missing after the Ouroboros incident," Vent said, "So I only have Model X at the moment…Model D."

"Ah, so you recognize me," Vils said, "I'm touched…but now I must go." He ran to a derelict airship with Vent in pursuit.

"Get back here, coward!" Vent shouted as he Megamerged with the Model P, initializing Model PX. Vils and Vent reach a derelict airship, both jumping inside through broken out windows. Vent threw some energy kunai to attack, but Vils deflected the attack with his red, reversed grip blade. "What did you do to Ashe?" Vils snickered sinisterly, as if he knew the question would arise.

"Simple, I told her that she ruins the name of Mega Man," Vils replied, "descendent of a madman, and would only cause problems in the end."

"You…JERK!" Vent shouted at the Model D wielder, and charged at him hoping to score some hits, but proved to be unsuccessful as Vils scooped Vent up with his blade, and tossed him into a wall. Vent staggered to get back on his feet. "Now I know why Ferme's so angry now, and that ticks me off too!"

"My my, temperamental are we?" Vils crooned, "that's just too bad! Ah, hahahahahah!" Vent grit his teeth.

"You… monster…" Vent teethed, "you'll be killed for sure…" Meanwhile, a familiar black Mega Man with a blue crystal walked out of the sandstorm, fire even in the figure's step, while gripping onto the Model F. The figure walked to the derelict ship and transformed his free arm into a buster, then fired a volley of energy blasts blowing a hole in the hull. Both Vils and Vent became unbalanced due to the attack.

"Who did that!" Vent shouted only to see the Model F flying to his face, thinking quickly, he caught it and Megamerged with it, initializing Model FX. "I see…" Ferme jumped into the ship next to Vent. "Thanks for the Model F."

"I couldn't use it and we're probably both mad now," Ferme half-joked.

"Bwah, what's this?" Vils scoffed, "You'll only get killed haha!"

"Shut up and eat pain," Ferme said coldly and brandished his blue sword. Vent drew out his duel cannons and began a barrage of thermal blasts which Vils barely managed to deflect. Despite this, Ferme charged at Vils and delivered a powerful slash while Vils was distracted with Vent's attack, and thus took massive hits once his defenses were down. Vent and Ferme then continue the assault by surrounding him on both sides, Vent delivering thermal punches with the ends of his cannons, and Ferme delivering deliberate swings with his sword. Eventually, Vils is thrown into the air, Ferme and Vent are relentless as they switched to ranged attacks. Vils finally evaded some to gain the advantage, coming down with his D-Crash, destroying the ship. Ferme and Vent were sent flying, but landed not too far from the now destroyed ship, but Vils was no where to be seen. Ferme got up and shot a disgusted look at the wreakage.

"Darn!" Ferme shouted with extreme disgust, "Thought we had the low-life jerk!" Vent shot a similar look.

"What a coward, can't know when he's beat," Vent spat. He then contacted the Guardian Base, "Prairie? Get us outta here." Seconds later, Vent and Ferme teleported back to the airship. Upon arrival Ashe immediately jumped into Ferme, apparently waiting for his return eagerly. Both Vent and Ferme looked down in shame, that they couldn't repay Vils for what he had done to Ashe. Prairie tapped them on the shoulder and directed their attention to Ashe's slightly smiling face. Ferme blushed slightly while Vent stared, shocked.

"Uhh… you better now Ashe?" Ferme asked nervously. Ashe smiled a little wider when Ferme asked the question.

"Yes, much since I've talked to Prairie…" Ashe replied and started tugging him to her room. Vent then turned to Prairie.

"Okay, what did you do?" Vent interrogated.

"I kinda talked her into higher spirits…" Prairie stuttered.

"How is what I want to know," Vent pressed. Prairie then wrapped Vent up in a hug and whispered into his ear.

"I told her that we don't believe what Vils believes, just by how Ferme protected her." Prairie explained. Vent chuckled at the simplistic remedy to the situation of Ashe's behavior. Despite this, Vent was still distraught at the fact he and Ferme couldn't bring retribution onto Vils, and was certain Ferme felt the same. Meanwhile in Ashe's room, Ashe massaged Ferme's shoulders to calm him down some.

"Ferme," Ashe said softly, "I know you want to get Vils back for what he did to me, and I know you weren't as successful as you hoped. But I also know you will give him what he deserves… if anyone wanted that or not." Ferme chuckled slightly at the comments.

"Yeah… I just hate it that he did that… eventually I'll get my testosterone fix." Ferme joked. Ashe giggled at the joke Ferme pulled out which was true, adding to the humor. Ashe then surprised Ferme by snuggling her head into his chest in a liking manner as opposed to the fearful manner.

"…Ferme?" Ashe said, "I… I think I like you… a lot…" Ferme blushed when Ashe said this. "Prairie told me Vent admitted that I did like you… so you don't need to be afraid of him… do you like me?" Ferme didn't know what to say, caught off-guard at the question.

"Uhh… umm…" Ferme stuttered for an answer, but failed to find a suitable one other than the straight answer, "yeah… I do like you…" He hugged Ashe tightly. He didn't know where exactly this was going, but he knew some things. He, Ashe, and Vent were going to work together to end Master Thomas's plan, destroy the last two Mega Men involved in the Game of Destiny, and bringing retribution up on Vils. _Sinaraq's words are true… I will be spending a lot of time with Ashe… I think I like her as much as she likes me…_

"Ferme, can I help you on your mission?" Ashe asked, "I've fought the other Mega Men before, and I need to get back into fighting anyway." She giggled after her last remark.

"Of course Ashe," Ferme replied, "I kinda like fighter girls anyway." Both Ashe and Ferme laughed at the joke.

_Wow…_ Ashe thought, _Ferme is totally the opposite of Vils… I hate Vils and I love Ferme… I can't wait til this is all over…_

_

* * *

_

Aww, moar FermexAshe development! Yes, the old Ashe is coming back. Next chapter: Ashe joins the fight, third Mega Man confrontation, and tightness!


End file.
